yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sora Tsurugi
Sora Tsurugi is an OC made by Pastel CY. A member of the Martial Arts Club, she longs to hold a real weapon due to her wanting to impress her schoolmates, especially her club members. (And self-defense reasons, according to her.) Appearance Sora has a long, sky blue hair that gradients to pale blue and is tied at the front right side, with two strands sticking out on top of her head, each at the left and right side. Her hair also has a lavender streak. Her eyes are colored blue and she has a fair skin. She has a birthmark that is shaped like a teardrop on her right calf. There are also a few scratches done by her cat on various parts of her body. Personality Sora is described as a being with a gentle heart, always serving her friend with love and care. Her kindness and generosity is always appreciated by her peers, albeit usually taken advantage of. Her sister-like personality is often compared to Amai Odayaka, a member of the Cooking Club. She is also quite an airhead, a trait shared with Akane Toriyasu, though a little less gentler. Sora is often called a 'goldfish brain', as she almost instantly forgets whatever topic was currently discussed, which makes her an average student that achieved almost nothing in her school life. Due to this, she is mostly seen as a non-capable student in the eyes of the teacher, although she is thought to be the angel of the school. This leads her to think that she isn't good in anything: academics, curriculum and sports. This also leads her into thinking that she needs to work harder in order to achieve higher reputation as a capable student, not just an angel, which makes her a determined and strong-willed character. Sora isn't as competitive as people make her out to be; she is just a perfectionist that wishes to excel in every aspect of her life. She is always thinking about other people's opinions on her, as she wants to be looked in a positive way. She tends to overthink about this, and ends up crying every night due to her sensitive heart. Routine 7:05 a.m.: changes shoes 7:06 a.m.: walks to rooftop, watches the Plaza from high ground 8:00 a.m.: walks to class 1:00 p.m.: walks to Cafeteria to eat her bento with her best friend, Ichigo Momokiku 1:20 p.m.: walks back to class 3:30 pm.: participates in cleaning time until 4:01 p.m. 4:02 p.m.: walks to rooftop 4:10 p.m.: sits down at the bench where Taro usually eats to read 4:50 p.m.: walks to Martial Arts Club to do club activity until the end of the day Relationships Ichigo Momokiku Ichigo is a BFF of Sora, and the two is always seen glued together. They share a very close bond to the point of knowing each other's footstep pattern. Though seen as an inseparable best friends, Sora seemingly holds something against her - jealousy, due to her popularity being in contrast with hers. Kokoro Momoiro Although Kokoro's maternal cousin is best friends with a girl she once bullied, Kokoro never minded the fact that Ichigo can always find her bullying her friend and exploit her, since she knows Ichigo is powerless to do so and will still keep bullying Sora whenever she wants to. Although they seem to be on neutral terms as of now, Kokoro tend to give sharp glares whenever they crossed paths at the hallway. This may be because of Sora's ability to finally stand up for herself and her giving threats to Kokoro, which causes her to feel a little threatened. Her being brave also results to Sora making her pissed, which is something Kokoro really hates but can't do much about it due to Sora's strength. Task Steps # Splash water/gasoline/blood on Kokoro # Follow Kokoro to the locker/shower room # Take Sora's phone from her locker # Talk to Sora Dialogues "Thank you!!! The phone has a blue casing with pink butterflies." -Accepting her task. "Oh... okay then... I guess I have to find it myself." -Declining her task. "Better be good!" -Yandere-chan asking Sora to follow her. "Wh-what the...? Ayano-chan?!!" -Sora when witnessing Yandere-chan comit murder. "A corpse?! In school?!! I have to tell a teacher!!!" -Sora when she discovers a corpse "Don't act like you don't remember what happened yesterday. 'Cause I do." -Sora when Yandere-chan attempts to talk to her the next day after witnessing her commit murder "Seriously?/Could you just please go away?/Don't come closer./Stay. Away./I'm running out of patience./What? Can you stay away out of MY line of vision? Or do you prefer it being spread around school?" -Sora when Yandere-chan attempts to talk to her multiple times "Aikara Stars? What's it about?/Sounds too girly.../Okay... I'll watch it later today./Right, right." -Sora's conversation with Ichigo at Lunchtime, Monday. "Not bad... I liked the opening, but my opinion about the overall stuff will never change./You really won't give up, huh? *Laughs* 'kay then, talk about this on Thursday." -Sora's conversation with Ichigo at Lunchtime, Tuesday. "Well, I kinda have grown attached to it.. Yune is really cute and inspirational! I like Start Line best./Oh, I like The Bird's Miracle too!! I may not have watched the episode, but the performance was lovely! I think her name is... Lilo Shirogane?/Pft, yeah. 'Good' guess." -Sora's conversation with Ichigo at Lunchtime, Thursday. Trivia * Her name, Sora Tsurugi (剣空 Tsurugi Sora) means sky (Sora) and Sword (Tsurugi), referring to her sky-blue hair and her goal to wield a weapon. * She is 153 cm tall and 40 kg of weight. * Sora greatly admires Megami Saikou, Budo Masuta and Mina Rai. ** She constantly fangirls about how Budo and Mina are a cute couple. * She dislikes the Occult Club because she secretly is afraid of ghosts and paranormal stuffs. * Her cat's name is Cocoa and is a Bengal cat. * Her mother's hair color is originally the same as Sora's but reversed gradients, but later dyed it to lavender. ** Sora once tried to test the hair dye during the first half of her first year, hence the streak in her hair. She ended up regretting her actions. * Ichigo said that she looks super scary when angry. * Her lunchtime conversation about the anime Aikara Stars! is a reference to the idol anime Aikatsu Stars! * She would describe herself as a perfectionist, someone that looks at life in a negative way, gentle and soft. * Before the events of Yandere Simulator, she was bullied due to her "copying" Amai. ** The Bullies used to made a remark on her being an "uglier version of Amai". * She joins the Martial Arts Club to learn how to be braver and defend herself. * There are several known favorites of her: ** She likes chocolate cakes and donuts, especially with chocolate glaze and chocolate rice topping. ** She likes mocha but hates coffee. ** When people asks her if she prefers martial arts or cooking, she will say cooking over martial arts. ** She, along with Ichigo, is an otaku, and prefers fighting/gore animes such as Sword Art Online and Attack on Titan. ** Cooking and baking. * Before the new term starts, she has a reputation of -30. ** This is because of her shy nature and messy appearance. * She previously liked nuts, but starts disliking them after finding out her allergy. * She is allergic to dog fur. Gallery . Thanks!]] Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Females Category:Heroic Category:2nd Years Category:Classroom 2-2 Category:Martial Arts Club Category:Bisexual Category:Biromantic